charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Charmednut
Deleting Articles as Founder Anyone with administrator status can simply delete an article, picture or blog by clicking on the delete tab that appears when the arrow by the "edit" tab is clicked. "Rename", "History" and "Delete" appear for people with admin status. If you aren't an admin, "Rename" and "History" only appear.HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 20:28, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Confused If you look at the end of each character's name you will see a code. Each code stands for a different story. If you go to the page "Series Index" or "Stand Alone Index" it explains it there. The intention is to allow many different fanfics (not just mine) to be put on there and have the characters for each different fanfic seperated. The reason there are so many Piper's is that I decided to use her as an example of what I was doing, so I made sure to make a page for every Piper in every story or series that I added. Piper Halliwell (HERI) is the profile for Piper Halliwell in my Charmed: Heritage series. Piper Halliwell (2NDC) is the profile for Piper Halliwell in my Charmed: Second Chances series. Piper Halliwell (HUNT) is the profile for Piper Halliwell is my Charmed: Witch Hunts series. In each one Piper has distinct differences. For example they are different time lines (all involving time travel). Piper in Witch Hunts is as she was in the future part of "Morality Bites". She has only the one daughter, Melinda, and she is divorced from Leo. Piper in Heritage is how she was at the end of Forever Charmed (well, prior to the flashfowards). She has two sons, Wyatt and Chris, the daughter that she has in Witch Hunts (there was a messed up spell that planted her there when she was twenty-four along with four others), and she is still married to Leo. Piper in Second Chances is married to Leo, but she ends up with two daughters. Phoebe is dead in Witch Hunts, married to Coop with three daughters in Heritage, and married to Cole with two daughters in Second Chances. Prue is married to Andy in Witch Hunts (and in Heritage where she ends up with Melinda) and has two daughters In Second Chances she married to a yet to be named man (who is not Andy, but could potentially be someone else who is from the Charmed universe) and has one daughter (potentially more, but that's part of the story). Paige is married to Henry in Witch Hunts with one son who is killed as a toddler and no daughters. In Heritage she is married to Henry with twin daughters and the same son who lives into adulthood. In Second Chances she is married to a as yet to be decided man (who is not Henry) and has two daughters who aren't twins and a son (the only boy between the four sisters). The reason I don't have more Paige pages is that I am randomly hiting links and making whatever page goes with that link. I will be making more pages for Paige. Obviously that answers whether or not they are for fanfics. I don't know if you write fanfics, but if you do, you are very welcome to add your own stories and profiles for the characters (info about objects and powers and places that are relevant to your stories, etc). Just make sure you make a code for ever series and/or stand alone story and use it for every page you make. I'm trying to make examples by using my stories, since I have several stories. That way I can establish how to make the versious types of pages and how to link them together and the way I want categories made, stuff like that. I linked the various ones of a specific character from the show (like Piper) together so that if someone wanted to find a story that specifically included that character they could find them that way. If you have more questions about it, fell free to ask. StoryGirl83 03:08, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Charmed Wiki I am happier on this wiki without all the superiority complexes people seem to have on that wiki. But what bothers me is how the current users on there don't care about all he contributions I made to the wiki. Before the current users were on that wiki, most in positions of power, everyone on the wiki was free to say and do whatever they please. The reason I want to be unblocked from that wiki is because everyone should be able to contribute to such a large wiki if they want to and no Charmed fans should be singled out for what some consider "causing arguments". HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 15:54, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday Sorry for not responding to your messages. Happy Birthday, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 21:14, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Christy Jenkins Thanks for creating the article. Christy isn't one of my favorite characters, that's why I haven't taken the time to create an article for her, but I will start watching the episodes featuring her and add to the article. Also, sorry for taking so much time to respond but I haven't been able to come online that much because I've been busy with a family situation. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 05:49, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Chris' Powers I agree that they shouldn' be included. The box was copy and pasted from charmed wiki. For some reason, people on that wiki assume that all members of a species possess the same powers, ie) All whitelighters possess the same powers, all Elders possess the same powers, etc. But this was never in fact stated. Some people forget that powers are often earned or evolve from other powers; not all members of a species have the same powers. Rank, age, experience, dedication, etc all affect powers possessed by magical beings. It was a recurring theme throughout the series. Feel free to remove whatever from the article. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 18:45, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Orb Telekinesis Sorry for taking over a week to respond but I've been busy with a family situation. Was Paige's power actually referred to as Telekinetic Orbing on the series? I like the sound of Orb Telekinesis but let me think about it for a while. :) HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 03:42, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Fan Fic I don't write any fan fic stories but there was one I was working on a while back, I think it is in a blog somewhere on Charmed Wiki. It's about a demon similar to Shax appearing on the tenth anniversary of Prue's death. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 17:48, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you! HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 18:22, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Fictional stories Are you kidding? I love FanFics. I have about eight series plus miscellaneous one-shots that I am working on, all Charmed or Charme connected (One's a crossover mini-series). I'm also betaing another series and co-authoring . . . well, it's a little unclear. The number keeps changing. As to the series you pointed me to, I'm on a proboards site with the author, so I originally heard about it a few years ago. I've read part of it, but it's been a while. Oddly enough, you are the second person in the last month to point out that particular series. I'm a little leary of the fact that it hasn't been updated in so long. I hate getting into something and then finding out that it will not be continuing. I don't have a lot of time at the moment, but I read a bit of your fic and I would be interested in reading more of it. I will keep the link for the future when I have more time. I think I will like it when I have the time. Maybe next weekend. We'll see how things are going then. I know this weekend's filled.StoryGirl83 04:34, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Complicated. Sometimes. It kind of depends. I'm not likely to get the world of Libby and her friends and family mixed up with the world of Dara and her friends and family. Although both deal in time travel, they are so dissimular, it would be hard to mix them up. I don't think you were thinking of keeping track of differences between a series I started in 1995 and a series I started in 2007 that have completely different characters and completely different time frames (as each is set to start when I first started them although both deal in large amounts of time dure to the whole time travel aspect). I suspect you I have dozens of different series that I can tell you varied degrees of information about with just the title in front of me. I probably have at least a dozen that I could give you pages of infomation just off the top of my head, including the two mentioned above. But I suspect you are interested in Charmed. One thing that really helps is that I try to make them such different series that I can't even mix up the characters that are in more then one of them. Phoebe in Heritage is generally what you saw on Charmed, but twenty or so years older, more mature, and a mother of three daughters, married to Coop. Phoebe is dead in Witch Hunts, that's kind of the idea. It's a post Morality Bites world. In Second Chances, she's married to Cole and has a lot of trouble for her instore from her toddler daughter. In Reborn, well, let's just say, Phoebe has a very interesting path to deal with and that one is a rewrite of the entire series. It occationally hits on stories that are similar to something on the show, but the characters have a very different path on their road as Charmed Ones and as sisters. Another thing I do is I document everything. There are at least five distinct alternate realities that at some point or another clash with the main one in Heritage. One of those is Witch Hunts in "Morality Bites 2: Biting Back" a two part episode in early mid season one. That one is a little less complicated to keep track of since every character from Witch Hunts that is involved is one not otherwise in Heritage. But there is an episode where Chris finds himself in an aparment he shares with his best friend (who in Heritage is someone Chris hasn't seen since middle school or so) and said best friend's girlfriend (who is actually a close friend of Chris' in Heritage and he recently found her body after she was attacked by a villain intent on keeping his/her identity a secret. In another alternate reality Wyatt learns that he (as Evil Wyatt of Chris' original reality) killed several someones very important to him including a certain someone who has been missing and may well be dead. I have to go or I'd say more.StoryGirl83 (talk) 22:53, July 12, 2012 (UTC)